Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man (Billy2009's version)
Billy2009's version of Ultimate Spider-Man is an alternative version of the original series of the same name. Synopsis An few mouths after being Spider-Man, Peter Parker struggling of balance his duo life as both a ordinary high school teen and a crime-fighting vigilante as he continues of leaning to be a true hero. Episodes click here Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Drake Bell) Supporting * Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Tara Strong) * Harry Osborn (voiced by Matt Lanter) * Gwen Stacy (voiced by ) * Aunt May Parker (voiced by Misty Lee) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (also voiced by Matt Lanter) * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (voiced by ) * Liz Allan/Firestar (voiced by Mae Whitman) * Sally Arvil (voiced by ) * Randy Robertson (voiced by ) * Glory Grant (voiced by ) * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by J.K. Simmons) * Robbie Robertson (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Betty Brant (voiced by ) * Ned Leeds (voiced by ) * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Dr. Martha Connors (voiced by ) * Billy Connors (voiced by ) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by Lacey Chabert) * Amadeus Cho (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Kaine/Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (voiced by Scott Porter) * Colonel John Jameson (voiced by Nolan North) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (voiced by ) * Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (voiced by ) * Uncle Ben Parker (voiced by ) * Captain George Stacy (voiced by Robert Clotworthy) * Officer Jean DeWolff (voiced by ) * Officer Yuri Watanabe/Wraith (voiced by ) * Max Modell (voiced by ) * Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by ) * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (voiced by ) Other Heroes * Avengers, consisting of: ** Steve Rogers/Captain America (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) ** Thor Odinson (also voiced by Travis Willingham) ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (voiced by ) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by ) ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye (voiced by Troy Baker) ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (voiced by Laura Bailey) ** Sam Wilson/Falcon (voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Fantastic Four, consisting of: ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) ** Ben Grimm/Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * X-Men, consisting of: ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (voiced by ) ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by David Kaufman) ** Jean Grey (voiced by ) ** Bobby Drake/Iceman (voiced by ) ** Hank McCoy/Beast (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (voiced by ) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (voiced by Steven Blum) ** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (voiced by ) ** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (voiced by ) ** Ororo Munore/Storm (voiced by Estelle) * Marvel Knights, consisting of: ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by ) ** Luke Cage (voiced by ) ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist (voiced by ) ** Jessica Jones/Jewel (voiced by ) ** Marc Spector/Moon Knight (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Ava Ayala/White Tiger (voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love) * Sam Alexander/Nova (voiced by Logan Miller) * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (voiced by Jack Coleman) * Eric Brooks/Blade (voiced by Terry Crews) * Power Pack, consisting of: ** Alex Power/Zero-G (voiced by ) ** Julie Power/Lightspeed (voiced by ) ** Jack Power/Mass Master (voiced by ) ** Katie Power/Energizer (voiced by ) * Tyrone Johnson/Cloak (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Tandy Bowen/Dagger (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) * Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl (also voiced by Misty Lee) Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (voiced by Steven Weber, as Norman Osborn, Mark Hamill, as Green Goblin) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (voiced by ) * Max Dillon/Electro (voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Aleksei Systevich/Rhino (also voiced by John DiMaggio) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Flint Marko/Sandman (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (voiced by ) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (voiced by Dwight Schultz) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by ) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (also voiced by Steven blum) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voiced by Paul Scheer) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (voiced by ) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by ) * Hammerhead (voiced by ) * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by ) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by Keone Young) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (voiced by ) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (voiced by Nolan North) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (voiced by ) * Doppelganger (voiced by ) * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (voiced by ) * Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) ** Hippo (voiced by ) ** Panda-Mania (voiced by ) * Living Brain (voiced by ) * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (voiced by ) * Screwball (voiced by ) * Overdrive (voiced by Josh Keaton) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (voiced by ) * Man-Wolf (voice effects by Frank Welker) * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (voiced by ) * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Jonathan Ohnn/Spot (voiced by ) * Frances Barrison/Shriek (also voiced by Ashley Eckstein) * James Sanders/Speed Demon (voiced by Jason Spisak) * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana (voiced by ) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (voiced by ) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (voiced by ) Other Villains * Dr. Victor von Doom (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * * * * * * * * * Differences * Peter has been Spider-Man for an few mouths and doesn't break the fourth wall, while also removing the toilet humor, as well, where the series instead focus on Peter's personal life. * Peter does not join S.H.I.E.L.D. in this version. * The series instead is more of a faithful adaptation version of the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, but taking several from the Stan Lee and Steve Ditko's Amazing Spider-Man run. * Luke Cage and Iron Fist both don't appear in it and aren't teenagers in this version while they, along with Nova and White Tiger, aren't also members of S.H.I.E.L.D., as well. * No Jessie crossover. * * * * * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Ultimate spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Alternate world